The Random Musings of the Dante and Phoenix
by Phantom High
Summary: Random musings from these two characters wondering why cetain things did or did not happen


Chapter 1: Megaman

The two best pals, Dante the Devil Hunter, and Phoenix the Ace Attorney, are having a couple of drinks in the cafeteria. Right now, Maya, Phoenix's assistant, can't contain her fangirlism as she wonders about checking on the fighters.

"Hey, uh, Nick?" asked Dante. He used to call Phoenix 'Mr. Wright' since he doesn't want to be sued with what little money. But it turns out Phoenix is a really nice guy with a good sense of humor. Soon he got used to him and starts hanging out with Phoenix and Maya.

"Huh? Something wrong Dante?" asked Phoenix as he takes a sip form his grape juice.

"Are you sure we should just let Maya wonder around?"

"Dante…she is able to beat up the Hulk by waving her arms around. The freaking Hulk for goodness sake!" exclaimed Phoenix.

"Not that way. I meant for the others. It's like she's Supergirl only cuter." explained Dante as he takes a sip from his soda "I mean, she keeps doing some of the most ridiculous things. Picking up Vergil's sword, making fun of Wesker, asking Zero's gender…"

"The last one is a legit question. I mean, I honestly thought he…she…it…whatever is female, but I'm confused now." said Phoenix as he shakes his head "Maybe we should ask Deadpool about this. I mean, he broke the 4th Wall so he might give us insight on this. I'm pretty sure he played some Megaman before."

"Heh. Sounds like a plan." The two men continue to drink their beverages as Nemesis gets his tacos. At that moment, a thought occurs in Dante's mind. "Now that you mention it, why ISN'T Megaman here?"

"Hmmm…what do you mean Dante?" asked Phoenix.

"I mean, why was he excluded from the roster? Just…doesn't make sense."

"Oh, I get what you mean. And when you take into account of Capcom's reasoning, there are just too many contradictions." said Phoenix.

"Wait, Capcom gave out their reasoning?" asked Dante incredulously.

"Like I said, it just contradicts itself. One thing they said was that there wasn't enough demand for Megaman. However…" Phoenix magically pulls out a document listing the poll results for DLC characters in vanilla "According to these charts, I was the third most requested character. The other two up me is Strider Hiryu and Megaman. In fact, according to these documents, there were some instances that both Classic and the X version actually tied."

"Get what you mean Nick." Dante starts to lean on his chair "Still, they claimed that Megaman isn't really relevant, but I'm calling bullshit. Some of the cast members aren't really…any more relevant than him. Take Firebrand. Even the most hardcored Capcom fans had no idea who that guy is. Megaman is like the Mario of Capcom."

"I wouldn't go far as to say Megaman is the Mario of Capcom." replied Phoenix "The one who is making the most money is the Street Fighter series, hence Ryu is considered to be the Mario. However, I would say Megaman is like the Legend of Zelda of Capcom. I think a better comparison is having a Super Smash Bros game which has Zelda and Ganondorf, but no incarnation of Link."

"Yeah, that would be a better comparison. But the biggest bull I heard was that they could port the one from Tatsunoko vs Capcom into this. They could just retweak his moves, give him better ones, and maybe call it a day!" said an annoyed Dante.

"I agree with you there. They claimed they couldn't do it, but they somehow got Viewtiful Joe and Zero in. In fact, they could have use Megaman Volnutt to advertise for Legends 3…"Phoenix stops for a moment "…Which I'm still mad about."

Dante thinks about it and says, "Yeah…yeah they could've totally done that. I mean, a Megaman without the trademark helmet? That's got to garner some sort of attention. Hell that sounds like legit advertising."

They finish their beverages as Phoenix says "So it's agreed…Capcom are idiots?"

"Yeah…" Dante looks around "But don't say it out loud. I don't want to lose my job."

"Oh, don't worry about it." says Phoenix as he gets up "Even as we speak, Deadpool is typing all that stuff in."

"…Wait…we're in a middle of a fanfic?" asked Dante sweating a little.

"Er…yeah. How else are these words coming out?"

Dante starts to panic. "No, no,no, NO! I'm not into incest!" Dante jumps through the window in a desperate attempt.

"…Poor Dante. He had it worst than me. My fandom pairs me up with Edgeworth for a good chunk of the time. Still it's always nice to mess with peoples' heads." said Phoenix as he puts the pizza in the microwave."


End file.
